One Punch of Doom
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: Lex Luthor is having a very bad day, and the Justice League Universe will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch-Man, or Justice League. One Punch-Man is owned by O.N.E., and Justice League and all related characters are owned by DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - He's Alive?**_

 _ **Somewhere in the Vastness of Space - Legion of Doom Headquarters**_

Lex Luthor grins with satisfaction, as he watches his former lover Tala get strapped into the restraints connected to a large machine with a see through canister. Tala is just regaining consciousness, after her defeat alongside with Gorilla Grodd's forces. "Ooooh, my head...Lex? Lex, baby~! I know, I've been a bad girl...I'm sick...I know, but Lex...everything I did was for us, baby!" Tala shouts down to a smirking Lex, while trying to free herself from the restraints.

"Tala, please. Have some self-respect for yourself. In truth, our time together has opened up brand new possibilities that I never even imagined," Tala looks down at Lex with hopeful eyes, until she hears Toyman rhyming at a console to the right of her location. "~Tala's back, but soon to be replaced with Brainiac.~" Tala stares down at Lex with a look of terror. "Lex?!"

Lex stares back into Tala's eyes showing no emotion in his own. "In fact, I can't do this without you." Lex points over at Toyman. "Start the process!"

"No, Lex...please!" Tala screams, but suddenly goes quiet. Lex looks up, and sees that Tala looks frozen. Lex turns angrily over to Toyman. "Didn't you hear me! Start the process!"

"He cannot hear you, Luthor. I have halted time to give you a warning: Stop what you are attempting, or it will mean the destruction of the Universe." Lex glances up, and sees a man in a blue, and white costume sitting in a floating high tech chair with his chin resting under his hands.

"You! Who are you?!" Lex demands with an angry expression. "I am Metron, and I again implore you to cease this madness before it is too late."

"Listen...Metron, is it? If you want my power, make you're move now, if not...then get out of my way! I'm going to be a God again!" Lex smirks up at Metron, but moves back slightly when the hover chair moves towards him. Metron stares at Lex, as if he were a bug. "You don't know what a God is...you..." Metron stops suddenly, and looks with contemplation over at the machine that Tala is strapped to. "This...is surprising." Metron smiles slightly, and Lex is puzzled by Metron's sudden change in mood. "What...what is it?!" Lex calls out to Metron in a demanding tone.

Metron floats further away from Lex, and looks down at him with a cool expression. "It is nothing that should concern you, Luthor. I was mistaken in my earlier warning. Enjoy your Godhood." Metron states, before disappearing in a flash of bright light. Lex sees that time has re-started, and Toyman has pulled the switch to activate the positronic event chamber. "Lex! *AAAGGGHHHH!*" Tala screamed, and the rest of Luthor's group had to shield their eyes from the intense light emitted inside the chamber.

Lex smiles wide, and has a look of excitement in his eyes. "Gentlemen, meet your new lord, and master!" The light begins to die down, and a shadow can be seen within. Lex, and his group of villain's eyes go wide. "Who in the hell is that?!" Killer Frost exclaimed, and scratched the back of her head in confusion.

Walking calmly out of the chamber was a man sporting a yellow costume, with a white cape. He has metal shoulder pads with circular buttons on it, with matching metal gloves, and boots. His face is unremarkable, and his head is completely bald. He's holding what looks like his groceries in a plastic bag in his right hand. Lex is twitching in anger, and runs a gloved hand over his face to calm himself down.

"Hello? Dr. Stench? Genos?" The man looked around with an uninterested look, and then down at his groceries. "Does this place have a fridge? I don't want my fruits, and vegetables going bad." He then scratched his smooth head. "Dr. Stench should really label those buttons...why do I have metal shoulder pads?" The man studied them, and the gloves, and new boots he now had.

"You! How dare you! Give me Brainiac! He's mine! Give him back to me!" Lex began to punch the man, but he didn't even look phased in the least by Lex's efforts to hurt him. The man turned his head to look at Killer Frost. "Do you have an idea what this guy is going on about?" The man turned his head back to Luthor, and gave Lex a deadpan stare. "You're starting to annoy me, old guy."

"Lex wanted to bring back an artificial life form called Brainiac, so he could merge with it, and I guess you mucked up his plan big time by merging with him instead." Killer Frost said with a bored look, but laughed when a vein started to throb in the bald man's forehead.

"Tired of being patient here." The man said, before punching Lex in the jaw sending him flying into a large computer panel, and the steel walls behind it. The group of villains stared at the large hole left by Lex, and back to the mystery man who punched him.

The man cleared his throat. "Let's try this again. My name is Saitama, and I'm a Class B hero from the Hero's Association. Can someone tell me where I am? Also, do these shoulder pads come off?" Saitama tried prying them off, but they were stuck there it seemed. Saitama looked up, and saw Tala hanging there lifeless. "What happened to her?" Saitama punched the event chamber, and caused it to explode, and freed Tala who Saitama caught with one hand.

"She's dead as a doornail. Explain." Saitama turned his head, and a shadow fell over his face with only the whites of his eyes visible. Every villain instinctively took a step back for a reason they didn't fully understand. "W...well, Lex put her in that thing to power the machine to bring back Brainiac, and you showed up." Atomic Skull answered Saitama's question, and the oppressive aura let up a little. "I see." Saitama said, and put Tala down and closed her eyes with his hand.

The villains were busy staring at each other, and waiting for someone to take charge of the situation. With Lex out of the picture, they were like a ship adrift without a captain.

"I still have to find a fridge, anybody want to help me out here?" Heatwave whistled, and pushed Killer Frost to the front of the group. Killer Frost gave a cold glare at Heatwave, and whispered to him. "I'll remember this. Watch your back." Heatwave gulped, and Frost waved her hand for Saitama to follow her. "Come on, Cue-ball! This way!" Saitama appeared in front of her suddenly, and started shaking in rage. "Saitama, Frost-san...its Saitama."

"*Ppppfffftt!* Whatever." Killer Frost passed Saitama, and lead him through the Legion of Doom Headquarters. On the way, they passed by the big ice mountain with Grodd's frozen allies within.

Saitama stared at the back of Killer Frost's head, and then back to the ice mountain. "Your work, Frost-san?"

Killer Frost smiled sinisterly at Saitama, and turned around to admire her handiwork. "Yep. I've made prettier people into ice sculptures, but never a pile of villains at one time." Saitama smiled back at Frost, and stood next to the ice mountain and punched it. The mountain shattered into a hundred pieces, with the dead bodies of the villains hitting the floor. Killer Frost scowled, and Saitama grinned back at her. "That's cool, but what if something like that happens?" Saitama began to walk past her, when he heard raspy breathing coming from the dead super-villains. Killer Frost blinked, and Saitama was standing next to a large orange skinned woman wearing a purple swimsuit. "Wait...how did you..." Frost shook her head. "Never mind. What are you doing over there?" Saitama pointed at the large woman lying on the floor. "This one is still alive. Do you know CPR?"

"What?! No way! I am not pressing my lips on Rampage's!" Saitama was next to her in a spit second. "So you do know it! Time to get to work!" Saitama grabbed Killer Frost's head, and was back over to Rampage's location in a split second. "It's time to give the breath of life, Frost-san!" Saitama began to lower Killer Frost's face toward Rampage. Frost began to panic the closer she came to Rampage's lips. "No, No-no-no-no-NO-NO-NOOO!" Killer Frost coated her body in a thin sheet of slippery ice, and this loosened Saitama's grip on her head, and caused him to fall forward...and lip-locking with a now awake Rampage.

Saitama's face, and head turned a pale shade of green. Especially when he saw a blush appear on her cheeks. She/he looked too much like Pri-Pri-Prisoner for Saitama's liking, and this had him running to the nearest waste disposal bin to throw up his morning breakfast. Meanwhile, Killer Frost was laughing her ass off, and rolling around on the floor clutching her stomach in pain from laughter.

Rampage was slowly getting to her feet, and gave Frost a death glare. "I won't forgive you for putting me in the deep freeze, Louise!" Frost stopped laughing, and sat up for a stare down with Rampage. "Don't call me by my real name! You know I hate that!" Rampage grinned in satisfaction seeing a scowl on her former friend's face. She then turned her attention to Saitama who just finished emptying out his stomach's contents.

"Hey, Louise! Who's the little stud-muffin who kissed me?" Rampage started straightening out her swimsuit, and fixed her hair into its normal mo-hawk. Saitama's head lifted out of the bin, and started turning a shade of green again. Frost grinned over at him evilly, "That's Saitama. He saw you in the ice, and told me how hot you looked. Then something about marriage, and babies I think." Saitama's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "You're the worst!" Saitama pointed over at Frost with a shaky finger, and then turned his head to stare in horror at the approaching Rampage.

Frost was surprised when Saitama changed expressions, and held his gloved hand to his chin in thought. "I know I'm forgetting something." Saitama then snapped his fingers, and smiled. "Now I remember! Frost-san where is this place located?"

"We're in deep space, why?" Frost didn't understand why he was asking this now of all times.

"And...who is currently piloting this fortress?" Frost, and Rampage were looking at each other in realization. Killer Frost is the first to voice her thoughts. "Oh, God! Toyman's got the stick! We'll end up inside a black hole or something! The only other person who could pilot this thing is...Lex!" Suddenly, Killer Frost was very interested in Lex's health after that punch from Saitama.

Killer Frost was running back to the control room at lightning speeds. Saitama watched her go, and frowned slightly. "Great. Now who is going to help me find a fridge for all my food?" A shadow looms over Saitama's head, and he pales at the sight of a smiling Rampage. "Oh, hello there. I was just saying what an easy time that I'll have finding it. No reason for you to stay. I'm sure you're busy with other stuff. It was nice meeting you." Saitama turned around quickly, and felt a large hand on his metal shoulder-pad. "Where are you going, Stud? The fridge is this way." Saitama looked up at the sign above their heads that said 'Living Quarters', and disappeared from Rampage's sight.

"You can run, but you can't hide for long, little man!" Rampage said with a giggle.

 _ **On The Opposite Side of the Legion of Doom Headquarters**_

Saitama walked through the different areas, and got curious stares from some of the villains who passed him. Saitama stopped suddenly when he passed a porthole showing outside the headquarters. Something caught his eye floating out in the vacuum of space. It was a large dead Gorilla caught in the magnetic field generated from the hull of the space faring headquarters.

"Hmm. A monkey." Saitama subconsciously fished out a banana from his bag, and began peeling and eating it as he watched Grodd floating there. "*Mmm.* It's too bad you're out there big fella. I would've given you one." Saitama started walking again, and thinking about going back home. "Genos will start worrying when he sees that I disappeared from Dr. Stench's lab. I wonder if Frost-san revived the old guy to get this place back to Earth. I didn't punch him that hard." Saitama shrugs his shoulders, and runs at top speed back to the control room.

Saitama watches Frost, and who she called Toyman fighting for the controls, and some alien with a yellow ring slapping the old guy in the face repeatedly.

"Let go you little troll! I wouldn't trust you to drive an Ice Cream truck let alone this crate!" Toyman had to use both of his hands to pull the controls away from Frost. "No! Let go! Luthor said that I could play with these controls!" Frost rolled her eyes at Toyman. "There is so much wrong with that sentence, I don't know where to begin!"

"Wake up, Luthor! Wake up, blast it! These cretins are going to get us all killed! Wake your Brainiac-loving ass up!" Sinestro was still backhanding Luthor across the face, and it looked to Saitama that he'd be out for hours. Saitama chuckled lightly at the scene, and this caused all the villains in the room to stare blankly at him. "Hey, guys. The old man is still out?" They continued to stare at Saitama until a white flash caught their attention, and a blonde haired man in a white costume with golden metal on his boots materialized in front of them.

"Whoa, how did you do that? Cool." Saitama smiled at the newcomer, and the blonde haired man smiled back. "Thanks. My name is Lightray from New Genesis. I saw your ship adrift, and thought you could use some assistance." Lightray held out his hand, and Saitama gave him a firm handshake. "Do we ever. Frost-san has been trying to get Toyboy..." Saitama heard a grumbling voice saying 'Its Toyman'...like I was saying, Toyboy didn't want to let go of the stick...aaaannnd here we are." Lightray looks confused, before he receives a point blank blast from Sinestro's ring from behind. Lightray falls with a loud thud on the control room floor, and Saitama looks down at his extended hand, and then at Sinestro. "Why did you do that...he said he wanted to help." Saitama clenched his fist, and Sinestro could see his own death reflected in Saitama's eyes.

"It...it doesn't matter. If he's from New Genesis, then he must have a Mother Box! Search him!" Sinestro orders Atomic Skull, and he begins searching the unconscious Lightray. "Here it is! I Got it!" Skull held up a small metallic box with buttons on the front. "Good, now gather everyone here so we can get back to Earth!" Toyman held up Luthor's head from the floor. "What about Luthor?"

Sinestro scoffed, and pointed at Luthor's prone body. "That lunatic had us putting all of our resources into finding Brainiac, and look where that got us! If he loves machines so much, then he can rot on this tub for eternity for all I care!" Sinestro grabs the Mother Box from Atomic Skull, and activates it. A loud boom is heard, and a circular portal opens up in front of the group.

"Who here is with me?!" All the villians start nodding to Sinestro, and Saitama raises his metal glove. "Yes?" Sinestro asked with a groan. "Can we make a pit stop? I forgot to get some Hijiki." Saitama said to Sinestro as he looked in his grocery bag. Sinestro sneers at Saitama, but doesn't say a word, and walks into the portal. "Poor crazy old guy. He needs to get over his robo-fetish. I better toss him in so he can get some professional help." Saitama grabbed Luthor by his shirt, and tossed him head first into the portal. All the other villains entered as well, with Frost attempting to smack Saitama on the back of the head, but pitched forward as there was no one there.

Saitama smiled, and waved at Frost before feeling a slap on his butt. Saitama then feels himself lifted under someone's arm, and pales when it's Pri-Pri-Pris...no...Rampage.

"I can walk, and I'm not interested. At all. Not even the slightest. In fact, you scare me like nothing has before." Saitama shuddered when she tightened her hold on him. "You're the shy type. I love the shy types." Saitama looked for something...anything to save himself with. Then, he spotted his target. Rampage blinks in surprise when she notices that he stopped struggling, and looks down to see an unconscious Toyman under her arm. "Bye, Rampage-san! We will never meet again!" Saitama laughs out in joy, and then disappears into the portal. Rampage snaps her fingers, and tsk'ed with a slight frown as she was the last one to enter the portal. "Almost got him!"

 _ **Chapter 1 Complete! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and I'll see you in Chapter 2 of One Punch of Doom! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch-Man, or Justice League. One Punch-Man is owned by O.N.E., and Justice League and all related characters are owned by DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - World's Apart**_

 _ **Justice League Earth - Outskirts Of Coast City**_

A loud boom was heard by drivers in their vehicles as they drove on the highway traveling into Coast City. What followed was a large circular swirling portal opening up directly in the middle of the highway. The drivers started to swerve over to other lanes to avoid entering the unknown opening in road, and caused multiple accidents, with a 20 car pile-up forming in the opposite lane of the highway. Multiple figures emerged from the portal, and most of them viewed the mass of wreckage with disinterest.

"We're back on Earth, and not a thing to show for it! How can we still run this operation without money? Luthor's the only one with an unlimited cash flow, and he's completely lost his grip on reality!" Cheetah stated with a low growl, as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Maybe we can hit a few banks, or something? Then we can get a new base to begin planning a bigger heist!" Atomic Skull added his two cents into the conversation to try to lighten the mood.

"Bank robberies? Really. To think a villainess of my caliber would be reduced to this." Star Sapphire grumbled under her breath, and turned her head away from the group with her arms crossed over her chest. Killer Frost gave Star Sapphire a look of disdain, and huffed loudly. "You're too good for the rest of us, is that it?! Don't let the door smack you too hard on your skinny ass on the way out!" Sapphire generated a pink aura around her body, and got into Frost's personal space for a stare down. "I am far more valuable a commodity to this group, than a C-list nobody like you!" Frost ground her teeth in anger, and her cold breath could be seen indicating she is ready to fight.

Sinestro uses his yellow power ring to fly up high above the others, and created a yellow wall construct that formed between Frost and Sapphire. It expanded outwards separating the two future combatants a good distance apart. Sinestro's right eyebrow was twitching, and he looked about ready to explode. "You will stop this incessant bickering, or I will feed you both to my pets here!" Sinestro pointed to two large, and dangerous looking alien predator constructs waiting on either side of the villainesses for his orders.

Frost glances up at Sinestro, and frowns with an icy glare. "Who died, and made you the boss?!" Star Sapphire nodded her head in begrudging agreement with Frost. "I loathe to admit this, but she does raise a valid point. What makes you qualified to lead us?!" Sinestro smirks down at the two women, and his ring glows menacingly. "I'd be more that happy to demonstrate! Tear them to pieces!" Sinestro ordered the constructs. Frost barely ducked under the large clawed paw of one of the predators. Sapphire took to the sky, and tried blasting the one chasing her with the gem on her forehead. The predator was pushed back a few feet, and rubbed where it was hit, but there was no damage.

The other villains backed away from the fight, and didn't want to get caught in the middle of their power struggle. Lex was still out like a light, and laying down amongst the group of villains face first in the asphalt. "What we do about Bizarro's mommy?" Bizzaro said looking down at Luthor's still form. The other villains made a collective groan at Bizzaro's comment, and continued to watch the fight until Heatwave pointed in the other direction. "Hey, would you get a load of that? What's he doing?" Some of the villains turned their heads to look at where Heatwave is pointing.

They saw that the man named Saitama was still with them, and is ripping the tops, and doors off of the wrecked cars to help the injured drivers. Saitama turned his head when he felt eyes watching him, and gave the villains an expressionless stare. "I need a phone. Any of you have one?" The villains tried looking away, but couldn't escape Saitama's gaze. "Now would be good." Saitama smiled, and made a fist. The villains collectively shuddered, and one was roughly shoved out of the group. "You've got one, Doctor Spectro! Go on, and give him yours! A middle aged man wearing red ray-band glasses, and a black costume with small multicolored orbs on his chest gave his fellow villains a look of betrayal. "You guys are dickheads!" Doctor Spectro yells at them, and then he slowly makes his way over to Saitama shaking like a leaf.

"He...here! Don't hurt me...I've got an ex-wife, and she'll kill me if I miss another child support payment!" Spectro states with a scared expression as he holds out his phone. Saitama takes the phone from him, and begins to dial 911 to get the drivers some medical attention. "Why are you so nervous? You're acting like I'll kick your ass." Saitama then turns his head, and stares over at Frost, and Sapphire fighting off Sinestro's yellow beast constructs. "Is Mister Moustache very strong?" Saitama asks Spectro. "Yeah, he's wielding one of the most powerful weapons in the Universe." Saitama smiles, and tosses Spectro his phone back. "I won't be needing this." Then, Saitama looks down, and frowns at his bag of groceries. "There goes all my money Genos lent me...my food." Saitama has a blank look, and a small tear could be seen out of the corner of his eye.

Saitama blinks it away, and walks with his fists clenched over to where the fight was growing more fierce by the minute. Frost was using her ice powers to glide across an icy path she created to get some breathing room to attack. Sinestro sent a mental command to the yellow beast chasing her, and it breathed yellow flames from its mouth that melted her ice path. Frost started falling, and the beast had its mouth open to devour her. She was saved at the last second by a pink aura enveloping her coming from Star Sapphire's gem. Sapphire moved her out of harms way, and has a cocky smirk. "You owe me one, deary." Sapphire gasps when she sees the other beast jumping up to attack her from behind. An intense blast of ice sends the predator falling harshly back to the pavement. "You were saying...deary?" Frost grins at a frowning Star Sapphire.

"If we don't start working together, we're both lunch-meat!" Frost said, and sent another wave of ice at her attackers. Sapphire gave a hesitant nod, and added her power to Frost's. One of the beasts gave a loud howl, and shattered into yellow energy fragments. "One down!" Frost's smile doesn't last for long, as Sinestro's ring glows, and creates an army of vicious looking beasts ready to attack them at any time. "Playtime is now over." Sinestro says with a grim expression. "Time to..." Sinestro was surprised momentarily when he saw Saitama standing on the street below him with a smile on his face.

"I heard from Shades-san over there that you're very strong." Saitama points a finger up at Sinestro with a serious look. "I've had a lot of disappointing fights in the past...you better not have gotten my hopes up for nothing." Saitama's cape is flowing in the slight breeze, and he gives Sinestro a look of confidence that has Sinestro scowling in anger. "You think you can best me, human?! I don't care how strong you think you are after merging with Brainiac! I will enjoy feeding you to my pets! Attack!" Sinestro orders his ferocious constructs, and they starting running toward Saitama snarling, and growling with fury.

Saitama doesn't move from his spot until they are 10 feet away from him. and with blinding speed he runs through the large group of beasts punching each of them. The yellow energy constructs shatter like glass around Saitama, and he looks up at Sinestro with disappointment etched on his face. "This is you're best? Don't you have the most powerful weapon in the Universe? Show me what you've got!" Saitama folds his arms over his chest, and taps his boot with slight impatience.

Sinestro is beyond mad, and has to calm himself down, or he will lose control of his ring. "Fool! You think that those constructs were the extent of my power?! I will reduce you to dust with my next attack!' Saitama is miming him with his hand in boredom. "Blah, blah, blah. Are you going to talk me to death, or fight?" Sinestro's lip is jumping, and he is shaking in rage as he gathers all of the yellow energy stored inside his ring for one single devastating blast.

"Sinestro's lost it, and he's gonna fry us all!" Atomic Skull shouts, and starts running away with all of the other villains trying to get as far away from the blast area as they can. Killer Frost sighs, and sits in the lotus position on the street. "This is it. There's no getting away from a blast of that size. Its over." Star Sapphire frowns, and nods rubbing her right arm with her left hand to stop it from shaking. The injured drivers are crying out, and holding their arms over their heads waiting for the end. Saitama looks casually over at the injured people, and then turns his head over to stare at Frost, and Sapphire with a confident smile. "Trust me. I won't let anyone die."

Frost, and Sapphire have wide eyes staring at Saitama before they looked up to see Sinestro was ready to fire. "Goodbye, Germ! AAAAAAH!" The destructive yellow energy is released into a huge wave that is traveling straight at Saitama. Saitama has a look of concentration, and bends down with his head looking at the pavement. Then he jumps, creating a strong shock-wave that causes giant spider web cracks in the pavement. Frost, and Sapphire shield their eyes, and see that Saitama is on a collision course with Sinestro's attack. They watch as Saitama cocks his left arm back, and makes a fist. Saitama throws a punch at the intense yellow energy, and the attack dissipates into small specks of yellow energy that fall harmlessly to Earth.

Saitama is still rocketing to a panicking Sinestro, and gives him a hard punch to his jaw that causes his eyes to go white, and his jaw to shatter. Sinesto falls back to Earth with the speed of a guided missile, and creates a huge crater in the highway with several parked cars falling into it.

Killer Frost, Star Sapphire, and the fleeing rogues can't believe their eyes. One of the strongest beings in the Universe was just handed his ass, and the man who did it didn't even have a scratch on him. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Sapphire said, before receiving a hard pinch to her cheek. "*Ooww!* It was a figure of speech, you simpleton!" Frost shrugged her shoulders. "You asked...I delivered, Princess." The other rogues were gathering around a landing Saitama, and Frost nudged Sapphire with her elbow to get her attention. "Shows over. Pick your jaw off the floor...we've got business with Cue-ball." Sapphire shook her head, and nodded. She followed Frost over to Saitama.

"Another letdown...I'm too strong. Will I ever get a real challenge?" Saitama looks down at his fist, and sighs wearily. Saitama looks up, and sees that the villains who were running away returned, with Frost, and Sapphire approaching him cautiously. "Was he really one of the strongest guys in the Universe? My opinion of his power is that he was too damn weak for a title like that."

Atomic Skull nervously stepped forward from the group. "We..well, he was only one of the strongest...but there are others who make him look as strong as a kindergartner." Saitama's eyes brightened at the news, and had a smile of excitement. "Really? That strong? Where can I find them? Are they mysterious creatures, or super-humans?" Atomic Skull took a step back. "Don't know what you mean by mysterious creatures, but they're definitely super strong meta-humans."

Saitama is shaking with excitement. "Finally! Take me to them, Skull-san!" Atomic Skull holds up a hand stopping Saitama's excitement momentarily, and Frost with Star Sapphire join him to stare at Saitama. "We could've been killed by Sinestro's attack, and you saved all of us..." Skull turns his head, and looks at the group of rogues, and they all nod. Then Skull looks back at Saitama with his hand rubbing the back of his flaming head.

"Its like this...we owe you for saving our skins, and we'd like you to be the new leader of the Legion of Doom." Atomic Skull, and the rest of the rogues put their heads down in a bow. "Please! Lead us, Saitama!"

Saitama has a blank look with his lips pursed in a strange pucker face. "WWwwwHHHAAT?!" Saitama was holding his metallic gloved hands on his bald head, and staring disbelievingly into the sky. _"I've got a bunch of villains wanting me to lead them...more disciples...Genos is not going to be a happy Cyborg."_ Saitama looks back, and watches the group of villains that are waiting for his answer. _"Wait. This could be a good thing. Imagine the looks on those stuck up S-Class heroes faces if I could reform these guys into heroes to join the Hero's Association!"_ Saitama snickers out loud when he pictures Tatsumaki begrudgingly welcoming him into the S-Class ranks, with Genos holding up his arm in victory over the tiny terror.

The Villains are staring at Saitama in confusion, and Heatwave is making the cuckoo sign with his finger near his temple. Toyman chuckles loudly at this, and the others scowl at him making shush gestures over their mouths. "Shut the hell up, Toyman! You want to get us killed!" Doctor Polaris whispered angrily, and Toyman clammed up quickly.

Saitama recovered from his daydream, and smiled over at the rogues with his gloved hand extended. "Look no further. I would be honored to lead you, Skull-san." Saitama took Skull's extended hand, and gave it a good shake. All the villains let a collective sigh of relief, only to jump slightly at the sound of police sirens, and firefighter trucks speeding to the scene of the accidents.

"Time for us to leave." Star Sapphire said in worry, and the other rogues nodding at her statement. Saitama looks on with a puzzled expression, and tilts his head slightly. "What's the problem?" Killer Frost groans, and slaps her forehead in frustration. She then gives Saitama a deadpan stare, and points to herself. "Villain...Duh! We stay, we get sent to prison!"

Saitama sweat-dropped, and scratched his bald head with his index finger. "Right, Frost-san...hey! What happened to that father clock that Mister Mustache used?" Sapphire moaned, and shook her head. "Its called Mother Box, and it was most likely crushed on impact...anyone have any other suggestions?" Sapphire, and Saitama looked around the group, where they noticed an attractive redhead in a pink dress raising her hand. "I can carry everyone in the pockets on my dress, and run like the wind?" Everyone nodded. "Good plan, now hurry and get huge before the Justice League shows up!" Frost said with urgency with Giganta starting to grow to around 50 foot high.

Saitama looked up, and blushed. "She should really wear pants." Giganta didn't hear Saitama's comment, and quickly scooped up the gathered rogues into her hands, and put them carefully in her side pockets. Giganta felt that someone was missing, and looked around for Saitama but couldn't see him anywhere. "Hi. Who are you looking for?" Giganta gasped lightly when she turned her head, and there Saitama was perched on her right shoulder. "We should get going, don't you think?" Giganta gave a subdued nod, and started running at top speed away from the outskirts of Coast City.

"You're pretty big, Giant-san. I fought a giant, but he wasn't as pretty as you," Giganta smiled slightly at the compliment. "He was 200 feet tall, and wanted to be the strongest person in the world...and he was naked." Saitama shuddered at the memory. "I want to fight stronger people that don't go around naked, or wear speedos."

Killer Frost overhears Saitama's conversation with Giganta, and decides to mess with his head. "You're out of luck! The heroes here wear skin tight spandex, and have their underwear showing on the outside!" Frost shouts up at Saitama, who begins to pale at this new information, and Giganta is giggling at his reaction.

Saitama shakes his head, and recovers quickly to shout back down at Killer Frost. "Frost-san! I am unfamiliar with these cities, and Giant-san needs to have a destination!" Killer Frost takes on a thinking pose, while hanging onto the top of the large pocket.

Frost grins, and shouts up to her fellow Secret Society member. "Giganta! Next stop: Star City!"

 _ **Author's Note: Now, onto the reviews!**_

 _ **edboy4926 - Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter as well. : )**_

 _ **Wise. sarachi - Hmm. Not sure. You would think that with the popularity of One Punch-Man, that there would be more stories. Hopefully, other writer's will create more stories for this category. : D**_

 _ **innocentsmilehehe: Thank you very much! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too! : )**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you. One Punch-Man foreva! ^_^**_

 _ **Chapter 2 Complete! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and I'll see you in Chapter 3 of One Punch of Doom! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch-Man, or Justice League. One Punch-Man is owned by O.N.E., and Justice League and all related characters are owned by DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 - First Encounters**_

 _ **Location: Star City Late Night - Hyde Park**_

"There sure is a lot of green in this city, why are we here again Frost-san?' Saitama asks the ice cold villainess, who sighs with exasperation and rubs her forehead. "This is the last time I'm explaining! One of the top mob bosses in the country Black Mask had to re-locate out of Gotham City, because of Bat problems and he's set up shop here in Star City. He owes me a few favors for a couple of jobs I did for him, and now we're going to collect." Frost turns her head, and grins at the other villains who shiver slightly at her freezing stare.

Saitama nods his head, and walks at a faster pace with the other villains increasing theirs to keep up with him. "I see...but don't you think we are a little to conspicuous walking here in this large group?" Saitama gestures to the costumed group of super-villains with a deadpan look. Frost stops, and puts her head down in thought and folds her arms over her chest.

"You've got a point, Chrome-dome." Saitama gains a tick mark on his forehead from Killer Frost's nickname for him, and she smirks slightly. "Hey, Princess! Do you have anymore juice in that gem on your forehead? You could get us to Black Mask's headquarters faster in one of those force bubbles you create all the time." Star Sapphire frowns, and taps her gem with a slender gloved finger.

"This gem's energy needs to be recharged every 24 hours...it's been 26 since the debacle at our former headquarters. I need my power battery that is back at my apartment to get my gem charged. Unless someone else can transport us?" Star Sapphire glances around to the assembly of villains, and watches them conversing among themselves.

"Surely you could get us there, Neal. With your power over magnetic fields, you can lift us there with little difficulty." One of the villains stated with a slight glow coming from the monocle he is wearing over his right eye while staring over at Doctor Polaris.

Polaris grumbled under his breath, and sent a glare back at the other villain. "Listen up, old man. The next time you use my real name in mixed company will be you're last." The Monacle took several steps back from Polaris, and nods his head. Polaris begins to access his ferromagnetic ability, and creates a large anti-gravity field around the group, "With Luthor's augmentation of my abilities, I should be able to get us there." Polaris scowls slightly at his fellow villains. "This effort will give me a migraine for a week, so this is a one time deal."

Saitama walks over, and taps Doctor Polaris on his blue helmet in a friendly manner with a small smile on his face. "Let's go then Magnet-san!" Polaris' right eye twitches, and his metal gloves glow with blue light. Saitama, and the other Legion of Doom members start floating, and are soon traveling skyward with Frost directing Polaris to avoid being spotted by the populace on their way to Black Mask's headquarters

 _ **Star City Core - Black Mask's Headquarters**_

"Well?! Don't just stand there gawking like a bunch of useless assholes! Where are my shipments?!" The figure with a black skull mask bellowed, and slammed both of his fists down on a large oak desk. His red eyes shifted to each of his men, who are giving Black Mask nervous looks and gulping in fear. "I've got buyers lined up that expect those weapons to be delivered on time! Now you tell me that some blond guy in green leotards, with some chick wearing leg stockings beat the crap out of you, and now there gone?!" Black Mask walked over to one of his men, and gave him a strong uppercut that had him landing on a coffee table with a loud crash.

"What am I paying you for?! You jackasses couldn't beat my grandmother! Get the hell outta here before I kill every last one of you!" Black Mask's hired goons all scramble to escape his wrath, and quickly exit the doors to leave his office. Black Mask folds his hands behind the small of his back, and begins to pace back and forth. "If I hit these costumed fools back, I'll have every cape in the Justice League breathing down my neck!" Black Mask rubs the back of his neck with a frown on his skull-like face.

"Li better have good news for me! I need that other delivery... it will tip the scales back in my favor..." Black Mask hears a knock on his doors, and walks over to a video camera stationed on his desk to see his secretary adjusting her glasses and looking up at the camera. Black Mask presses a button on his desk, and the doors open with his secretary walking in with her high heels making a slight tapping sound on the hardwood floor.

"My apologies for disturbing you, sir. You wanted to be informed the moment that the delivery arrived. I took the liberty of having the men assemble it, and it is now fully operational." Black Mask has a large smile on his face, but it soon turns into a frown when Li coughs in her hand to return attention back to her. "We also have some guests waiting for you on the main floor." Black Mask gives her a confused look, and checks his appointments on his phone.

"I have no appointments, Li! Who the hell's got the balls to come here to my place, and expect me to drop everything to do a meet and greet?!" Black Mask yells into the face of his secretary Li, who doesn't look affected by his tirade.

Li glances down at the tablet in her hand, and clicks on the screen. "I believe that a visual aid will help to convince you that meeting them is a wise decision." Li holds up the tablet so that Black Mask can see the live feed on the screen from the camera on the main floor.

Black Mask's eyes widen, and his mouth gapes open comically. He soon recovers enough to speak. "Holy shit! What the hell are all of these masks doing here?! Wait...Louise is with them...she's got that look! She's collecting on the debt I owe her! That's fan-freaking-tastic! Just what I need to make my night even shittier!" Black Mask rubs his face with his left hand, and groans in slight defeat. "Send Frost, and a few of her crew up...leave the rest of the deadbeats under guard. Tell them to bring out the weapons we stole from Cadmus...that will shake them up."

Li nods, and quickly leaves the room to follow Black Mask's orders. A few minutes later, Li returns to Black Mask's office with five others including Killer Frost. Black Mask is sitting in his leather recliner behind his desk with his elbows on it, and his hands folded in front of his face with a serious expression.

 _"I recognize Atomic Skull, Star Sapphire, Toyman, and Giganta...but who is the baldy with that stupid look on his face?!"_ Black Mask thought to himself, and looks over to Frost. "I heard that you were working for Grodd, and then Lex...so what brings Killer Frost to my doorstep with a bunch of masks in tow?" Frost puts her hands on her hips, and smirks over at Black Mask.

"Can't a girl just come over to say 'hi'...really Roman, you've gotta loosen up more. Maybe go to the Bahamas to work on your tan." Black Mask groused at the use of his real name. "Get to the point, Louise! I've got issues with the capes messing with my business, and I don't have time to play with you!" Frost frowns, and grits her teeth. "Fine! You want to be that way? Then, let get right to it...you owe me Mask, and I've come to collect!" Black Mask gets up to walk around his desk, and has a stare down with an angry Frost.

"That why you brought the muscle to this little meeting?! Well, I got just the thing for you, and your little gang! I've just come into possession of something that will make me unstoppable!" Black Mask nods over at his secretary, and she presses another button on her handheld tablet. The skylight above their heads opens up, and a large figure drops in front of the assembled villains with glowing red eyes.

Saitama steps in front of the group, and studies this new arrival. It is a large male android with a red skullcap, and has pointed ears. It is shirtless, and wearing green form fitting spandex pants with matching green armbands. The android's red eyes train on the assembled villains, and start glowing.

 **"Scanning...accessing: Killer Frost."**

 **"Accessing: Atomic Skull."**

 **"Accessing: Giganta."**

 **"Accessing: Star Sapphire."**

 **"Error: Subject - Toyman - No meta-human abilities."**

 **"Accessing: Error! Database has no record of subject. Beginning zeta scan."** The android's red eyes continued to glow as it stared at a bored looking Saitama who folds his arms waiting for the android to finish what it is doing. **"Error: Scan inconclusive. Threat level: Unknown."**

Saitama turns his head to look over at Atomic Skull, and points his gloved finger at the Android. "Skull-san...is this one of the strong opponents that you mentioned before?" Atomic Skull nodded nervously.

"Yeah, Boss Saitama! He has access to the powers of the Justice League's heavy hitters! He's deadly!" Saitama smiled with excitement, and starts rotating his shoulders to get the kinks out. He then looks up confidently with his right fist clenched, and gets in a fighting stance.

Black Mask laughs out loud, and Li is covering her mouth to keep from snorting in laughter. "You've gotta be shitting me?! That's A.M.A.Z.O. you're wanting to fight! He'll kill you in seconds, and use your empty bald head for an ashtray! HA-HA-HA-HA! Do it, A.M.A.Z.O! Kill this asshole!"

 **"Command received. Complying...Accessing: Superman."** A.M.A.Z.O. disappears in a show of super-speed, and there is a heavy impact with all of the other occupants of the room thrown off of their feet. When the others were able to clear the cobwebs from their heads, they saw A.M.A.Z.O. locked in a grappling match with Saitama. A.M.A.Z.O. was straining, and the others could hear his android parts creaking with the strain. Saitama stares up at A.M.A.Z.O., and smiles slightly.

"You're strong, Android-san...but this is still not enough to get me to fight you seriously." Saitama starts walking, and forcing the android back. **"Accessing: Martian Manhunter."** A.M.A.Z.O. states, and uses the Martian's power to go intangible and passes through Saitama which has him stumbling forward. Saitama rights himself quickly, and grins. "That's more like it! Don't hold anything back!" A.M.A.Z.O.'s red eyes start glowing again in response to Saitama's challenge.

 **"Accessing: Green Lantern."** A green ring morphs on his ring finger on its right hand, and charges a large blast of green energy at Saitama. Black Mask looks up in horror from behind his wooden desk with his secretary Li joining him. "What are you doing, you bucket of bolts! Get that baldy out of here, and go kill him outside!" Black Mask points angrily at the large windows behind where his desk is located.

 **"New orders received: Complying. Accessing: Flash."** A.M.A.Z.O. attempts to grab Saitama by his white cape with his speed force enhanced super-speed, but Saitama is nowhere to be seen. The android sees that Saitama is conversing with Killer Frost at the other side of the room.

"I am going to get us clear of bystanders so that I can cut loose. Keep an eye out for everybody while I'm gone." Saitama looks over his shoulder at A.M.A.Z.O. "This shouldn't take too long." Frost gives Saitama a wide eyed stare, and then broke out into full blown laughter. "Hahahaha-Ha-ha! *pppfft!* Ha-ha-ha...oh, man! I needed that!" Frost has tears in her eyes, and is holding her stomach. "You're starting to grow on me, Cue-ball! Get out there, and kick his android ass!" Giganta nods, and smiles, Sapphire has her hands on her hips with a small smile, and Toyman is still knocked out with Atomic Skull shaking his unconscious body to wake him up.

 **"Accessing: Wonder Woman."** A.M.A.Z.O. said with a frown forming on its face. A yellow lasso appears on A.M.A.Z.O.'s hip, and it starts to swing the lasso over its head to ensnare Saitama in the lasso's unbreakable hold.

"Boss! Don't let him catch you with the lasso! You won't be able to get loose!" Atomic Skull shouts to Saitama as the rope loops over Saitama, and A.M.A.Z.O. tightens the rope fully on Saitama.

Saitama looks down in curiosity at the lasso around his chest, and arms. "Unbreakable lasso? Cool. Let me try to bust out of this." Saitama has a look of concentration on his face, and his chest starts to expand, and his muscles are flexing under his yellow costume. Everyone's eyes start widening when they see the golden lasso's rope starting to tear. Black Mask starts to panic, and shouts to the android. "Quick, do something before he gets loose!"

 **"Accessing: Martian Manhunter."** The golden lasso disappears from around Saitama in time for him to see A.M.A.Z.O. grabbing him, and phasing them both through the floor to the lower levels of the building.

Black Mask breathes a sigh of relief, until he sees the other villains have surrounded him, and his secretary with looks of anger on their faces. Killer Frost smiles wickedly at Black Mask, and uses her ice powers to freeze both him, and his secretary in blocks of ice with only their heads free.

"Get me the hell out of here, you ass-hats! I'll murder you! I'll kill each and every one of you slowly until..." Killer Frost ignores Black Mask's ramblings, and glances down at a monitor on Black Mask's desk, and sees that the other Legion of Doom members have incapacitated the rest of Black Mask's hired muscle.

Black Mask is cut off from saying anything more, as a muzzle of ice is now blocking his mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Roman! When Cue-Ball gets back from turning your precious man-bot into a toaster...we'll then decide together what we're going to do with you!" Black Mask starts to mumble behind his muzzle in panic, and his secretary is shaking her head. She sends a pleading look to Frost, and the other villains. "Is it too late for me to turn in my resignation as his secretary?" Black Mask moves his head around angrily, and mumbling curse words through the muzzle loudly.

 _ **Chapter 3 Complete! Thanks for reading, and thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews for the previous chapter. : ) Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! I hope to see you again in Chapter 4 of One Punch of Doom! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch-Man, or Justice League. One Punch-Man is owned by O.N.E., and Justice League and all related characters are owned by DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 4 - League Of Trouble**_

 _ **Location: Underground Parking Lot Underneath Black Mask's Headquarters**_

 **"Accessing: Killer Frost."** A.M.A.Z.O. states in a monotone voice, and sends intense freezing blasts of cold at Saitama, who gives the android a blank stare as he quickly weaves his way through the attacks. The Android's red eyes flash, and he re-directs his attack at the pavement directly under their feet. Saitama stops moving before he could slip up on the ice, and stomps his boot on the sheet of ice causing it to shatter into ice crystals. "Better bring your A-Game to this fight, Android-san...or else I'll punch you." Saitama clenches a red gloved fist, and there is a shadow that falls over his face as he stares at A.M.A.Z.O.

The Android's optics widen slightly, and flash red again. **"Re-Evaluation of Threat Assessment: High. Switching to Amalgam Mode: Warning!- Amalgam Mode will cause irreparable damage to systems if maintained for longer than ten minutes."** The Android's red eyes are glowing brightly, and his body starts re-configuring with steam being released from vents between his joints. **"Entering Amalgam Mode: Accessing all Meta-Human powers within the H.U.B. Core."** Saitama has a look of excitement on his face, and gets into a ready stance for whatever attack A.M.A.Z.O. is planning.

Saitama moves his head to the right side to avoid a hard straight punch from A.M.A.Z.O. and notices that he's moving much faster than before. Saitama feels something on his leg, and looks down for a second to see a high tech green construct clamp now on both of his legs preventing him from moving. A.M.A.Z.O. is next to Saitama in an instant, and tries to phase his arm through Saitama's chest. Saitama ducks down, and punches the green construct clamp, and evades a followup kick to the back of his head by A.M.A.Z.O.

Saitama skids to a stop twenty feet away from A.M.A.Z.O., and closes the distance with him in seconds. "Better...but I know that you're still holding back, Android-san." Saitama's bald head shines, and he delivers a devastating headbutt to A.M.A.Z.O. that has the android clutching at his now severely damaged face. **"Error! Evaluation of Subject threat level: Incorrect. Releasing safeguards for final Amalgam Mode!"** A.M.A.Z.O.'s body begins glowing, and he clenches his hands into fists with his form lifting off of the pavement of the parking lot.

Saitama's instincts kick in, and he blocks a strong right to his jaw. The Android's red eyes are boring into Saitama as he tries overpowering him to push the fight outside like he was ordered to by Black Mask. _"We're still in the city, and if this keeps up...lots of civilians will get injured by our fight. *sigh* One good fight where I didn't have to worry about other people getting hurt would be nice."_ A.M.A.Z.O. opens his mouth with green atomic fire being released, and heat vision attacks simultaneously in Saitama's face. Saitama closes his eyes from being temporarily blinded by the light from the attacks, and starts blocking the high speed punches of A.M.A.Z.O. with his eyes still shut. Despite this, Saitama has a small smile on his face.

"Oh? You're adapting to the extra power pretty fast, Android-san." Saitama praises with his smile still in place as A.M.A.Z.O. grasps Saitama's head with both hands, and a block of ice starts forming on Saitama's upper body, and around his head. A.M.A.Z.O. has both a green power ring on his finger, and the Sapphire jewel on his forehead, and releases a combined energy blast at Saitama's skull.

Within the underground parking lot, cars are melted down to slag, with some of the vehicles exploding violently with the force of the blast. A.M.A.Z.O.'s turns his damaged head from side to side, and his red glowing eyes start searching for any sign of Saitama. **"B-Beginning Zeta-Scan...Scanning..."** A.M.A.Z.O. begins to survey all of the area, and a red beam scans through all of the destruction wrought with their battle. A.M.A.Z.O. starts walking through the parking lot with his red eyes taking in every possible location within that Saitama could be in.

A.M.A.Z.O. feels a tapping on his left shoulder, then glances over to find nothing there. A.M.A.Z.O. continues his search, until he is smacked on the back of his head sending him crashing down into the pavement causing a mini-tremor, and a large crater where he landed.

"You almost singed one of my eyebrow hairs with those energy blasts of yours, Android-san. I value what little hair that I have left on my head, so I'm going to end this fight right now!" A dark aura could be seen around Saitama's body, and his right fist is clenched and shaking with inner fury. A.M.A.Z.O.'s arms are straining to push himself up from the crater, but he finally is able to get back to a standing position with his legs protesting with screeching sounds, and popping noises. **"T-T-Threa-t-t-t Le-vel: E-E-xteme! B-Be-gin Self-De-estruct Sequence!"**

Saitama's eyes widen for a second, and then he releases a heavy sigh. "You can't win, so you self-destruct to try taking me with you? You're a coward, Android-san...another disappointment." Saitama says with another sigh in his voice, and runs at top speed over to A.M.A.Z.O., and lifts him over his head, and speeds out of the building, and keeps running with the Android trying and failing to break Saitama's grip on him. Saitama, and A.M.A.Z.O. are now in the outskirts of the city near Star City's harbor. Saitama notices A.M.A.Z.O.'s eyes flashing red like a countdown, and he jumps with a large shock-wave created from where he had jumped.

Saitama, and the Android are now close to the outer atmosphere of the planet, and Saitama gives one last look of disappointment before rearing his left fist back, and punching A.M.A.Z.O. in the middle of his chest. All of his Android components start flying in different directions with A.M.A.Z.O.'s red eyes wide in what could be translated to fear. **"C-C-C-Cat-astrop-hh-ic-ic...F-f-f-a-iure!"** A.M.A.Z.O. blurts out, as his explosive nuclear core is now exposed. Saitama reaches over, and rips the core from A.M.A.Z.O.'s mangled body and winds his left arm back, and throws it out of Earth's atmosphere. The Nuclear Core speeds past the Moon to detonate in a large violent explosion afterwards.

Saitama, and the barely recognizable remains of A.M.A.Z.O. begin their re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere with Saitama glancing down at his burning costume with a look of annoyance. _"Goodbye yellow costume...I should have called myself the Streak with how often I end up naked."_ Saitama thought with his now bare arms folded over his equally bare chest. The heat from re-entry becomes more intense, and the only pieces of clothing that are still intact are his shoulder pads, and boots with matching gloves he received after merging with Brainiac.

 _"This isn't going to be weird at all: 'Look Mommy...that man over there only has boots, gloves, and shoulder pads on!' How in the ever loving crap am I going to explain this to the Legion? 'I thought I'd go with a clothing optional fight since it's just an Android, and there is less wind resistance when I run!' No...they won't buy that."_ Saitama frowns as he starts feeling Earth's gravity pulling him faster towards crashing down onto the Earth's surface. Saitama flips himself around, so that he will land feet first, and looks to the side to glare at the last remains of A.M.A.Z.O. "If you ever get re-built...I'll be the first person to punch you into scrap, Android-san."

Saitama then looks down, and passes through several large clouds to see where it is he will land. "Right in this city's harbor...guess I'm in for a little skinny dipping, and a long ass swim to shore." Saitama lifts his right steel gloved hand, and pinches his nose with his index finger, and thumb and closes both eyes waiting for the impact.

Saitama hits dead center into the harbor causing massive waves of water to hit into the harbor pier, and any boats, or cargo ships are heaved onto dry land due to the force of Saitama's entry into the water of the harbor. After thirty minutes the water in the harbor begins to calm, and the residents of Star City start to flock to the location giving each other their own theories as to what happened.

"I heard it was a missile test by the government that went wrong, and it had to be scrubbed to crash down in the harbor." A balding middle aged man stated to his friend standing next to him, and scratching his head. "No...I hear that it's another one of those Meta-human skirmishes, and one of em' crashed down...probably dead by now." The taller man said to his friend with a frown. The group of on-lookers grew, and now there are news crews at the scene giving out their reports to the residents of Star City.

None of the on-lookers noticed a speeding figure exiting from the water, and running at top speed through Hyde Park. The shadow sped through the grove of trees, all the while using them as cover in his haste to get back to the Legion. _"Need pants...need pants...need pants! How am I going to get pant legs over these big ass boots?!"_ The hiding figure of Saitama thought in a panic with his gloved hand running over his face. _"No time to think about it...must...find...pants!"_ Saitama is nothing more than a blur of motion, and begins his desperate search for a pair of pants before going back to Black Mask's Headquarters.

 _ **Time-Skip: Black Mask's Headquarters - Front Entrance  
**_

 _"Okay...so far so good. No one's there in the front lobby. I might get out of this situation with my dignity intact."_ Saitama thinks to himself, and has one metal gloved hand holding up the large pair of pink frilly underwear with large openings for the legs. Saitama looks down for a moment at them, and sweat-drops. _"I'll have to make sure to wash them before returning them to the kind elderly lady who let me borrow them. Still embarrassing as hell wearing them, but better than going into enemy territory almost buck naked."_ Saitama slips his way stealthily through the front doors, and zips quickly over to the wall leading to the stairwell going to the higher floors. Saitama inches his way along the wall, and speeds past the stairwell, and is now in front of the elevators that lead up to Black Mask's offices. _"Almost home free..."_ Saitama's keen hearing picks up a flushing noise coming from the Women's washroom that is located on the opposite side of the stairwell.

Sweat is beginning to form on Saitama's forehead, and he turns his bald head from side to side quickly looking for something to hide behind. He hears the door to the Women's bathroom beginning to open, and Saitama decides to make a break for the stairwell, and runs quickly up the flights of stairs. His escape up the stairwell is halted when he hits into someone, and knocks the larger figure over in his haste. Saitama stops for a moment to see who it is, and pales when he finds out it is one of the Legion of Doom members named Rampage.

Rampage is sitting on her rear on the section of the stairwell between the staircase, and rubbing her head to clear the cobwebs. "Alright! Whoever knocked me over just now is a dead man...Oh!" Rampage stops her tirade abruptly when she looks up, and sees a paling Saitama with a wide eyed look holding onto a large pair of frilly pink knickers for dear life. "R-Rampage-san...I know what this looks like, but I've got a good explanation..." Saitama watches as Rampage stands up quickly, and walks up to Saitama with a large rosy blush showing on the orange skin of her cheeks. Rampage looks Saitama up and down with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Little problem, Stud? I could help you out of this...but there's a price..." Rampage wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Saitama, whose complexion is turning greener by the minute.

Saitama is backing up, and Rampage is matching his movements until Saitama is pinned against a wall with Rampage who has a cat that caught the canary look in her eyes. Saitama gives her a blank stare, and starts swaying his body from side to side. This confuses Rampage slightly, until Saitama weaves his way past her. Saitama is suddenly stopped when Rampage grabs the elastic waistband of the pink underwear. "No escape for you this time, Stud! I'm not so easy to get rid of!" Rampage grins over at Saitama, and he stops moving for a moment, and his body starts shaking with his head down. Rampage takes this as a sign that he's stopped fighting her, and starts to drag him towards her. Saitama surprises her by ripping the underwear in half, and running like a mad-man screaming 'Worth it' at the top of his lungs.

Rampage stares at his departing form in stunned silence before her face morphs into a shit eating grin with an atomic blush. "Not a little problem, but a REALLY big one!"

Saitama is running like his life depends on it up the rest of the stairwell, and finally reaches the upper levels of the building where Black Mask's office is located. Saitama looks around, and finds the office where his team is, and opens the door quickly and slams it shut with a look of relief on his face. Saitama is surprised to hear a wolf whistle from behind him, and slowly almost mechanically turns his head to stare at a grinning Killer Frost, a blushing Giganta with her gloved hands over her face with her fingers separated a little, and a gasping and stuttering Star Sapphire.

"Why did I have to come to at this very moment?" Toyman said in disgust, and staring at Saitama from his location on the office floor. "Atomic Skull...please turn my head to the other side so I don't have a front row seat for Boss' swinging kielbasa." Killer Frost starts giggling, and then it explodes into full out laughter with Saitama getting a tick mark forming on his forehead.

Black Mask is still trapped in Killer Frost's ice, and can't believe his eyes. _"He's alive. How did the bastard manage that? He was up against one of the strongest weapons ever made, and the only thing different about him is he's naked! Not...one...damn...scratch!"_ Black Mask is wiggling, and trying to tip himself over to break out of the ice when he is stopped by Ms. Li. "Stop struggling, Sir. There is no chance for you to escape from someone who can beat a monster like A.M.A.Z.O." Black Mask grumbles under his breath, and reluctantly nods to his former Secretary.

Saitama has had enough, and decides to throw modesty out the window, and walks up to a gagging Toyman, and Atomic Skull. All of the women in the room have different levels of a blush on their faces, and Giganta voices all of their thoughts. "B-B-Big!"

Saitama stares over at Atomic Skull with a serious look, and thrusts his metal gloved hand out at him in a dramatic way. "Skull-san! As your new leader, my first order is this: Give me your pants!"

 _ **Chapter 4 Complete! Thanks for reading, and thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews for the previous chapter. : ) Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! I hope to see you again in Chapter 5 of One Punch of Doom! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch-Man, or Justice League. One Punch-Man is owned by O.N.E., and Justice League and all related characters are owned by DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 - Woe Onto Them**_

 _ **Location: Black Mask's Headquarters -Star City**_

Atomic Skull's empty eye-socket's widen at the order given to him by the Legion Of Doom's new leader, Saitama. "Wha...what?! No, way! Not happening!" Atomic Skull crosses his large arms across his chest to form an 'X' shape. Skull then feels a tug on his pant leg from the lying form of the Toyman. Atomic Skull stares down at him, and his whole body is shaking.

"GIVE HIM THE PANTS! IT'S SWINGING IN FRONT OF ME! GAHHH!" Toyman exclaims in raw fear, and waves his other hand wildly in the air as if to banish the appendage from his sight. Atomic Skull blanches when he looks back up at Saitama, who still has his metal gloved hand extended, and is motioning with his fingers to give up the pants. Atomic Skull shakes his head from side to side quickly causing green flames to flicker off of his flaming skull.

Saitama lowers his head, and a dark shadow forms over his upper face with only the whites of his eyes visible. "Skull-san...I'm not going to ask you again...your pants, please." The chilling emphasis on the word 'please' send a shiver down Atomic Skull's spine, but he still stubbornly refused. "N-N-No, Boss-S-Saitama...I won't!"

Saitama gains a darker aura, and he makes a fist with his right hand. "I didn't want to do this to you, Skull-san...but you've forced my hand." Skull, Toyman, and the other occupants of the office are surprised to see Saitama's mood shift, and his face returning to normal with a small smile.

Atomic Skull looks relieved, and breathes a deep sigh. Skull then feels two metallic hands grabbing his legs, and stares back up at Saitama who is grinning wickedly. "BANZAI!" Saitama shouts, and quickly pulls Atomic Skull's dark green pants off of him, leaving him in a black pair of boxers with tiny white skull and crossbones with winking faces on them.

"Hey! Quit looking! They were the only clean pair I had!" Atomic Skull said in embarrassment with his large hands covering his private area. Star Sapphire, and Giganta start giggling at his overreaction with their slender hands trying, and failing to stifle their laughter.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's cute that you wear *giggle* boxers with winking skulls. Who knew such a dangerous villain could wear such adorable undergarments?" Star Sapphire says to Atomic Skull with a playful wink in his direction. Giganta is holding her abdomen, and leaning on Sapphire's shoulder with a hand over her smiling mouth.

"S-Shut up!" Atomic Skull shouts back at Sapphire, and is hiding behind the now open door to Black Mask's office. Meanwhile, Saitama is sitting on one of the rugs in the office, and attempting to pull the pant legs over his metal boots.

"Come on! Don't rip, don't rip, don't rip..." Saitama said under his breath like a mantra, and after finally getting the pants on smiles at his efforts being rewarded. Saitama stands back up, and moves around in them a little to make sure they don't fall down around his ankles.

 _"If I get out of this with my skin still intact, I gotta remember to burn that rug."_ Black Mask thinks to himself with a small shudder, and his eyes narrow when the baldy leader of the Legion of Doom walks over to his location in the office.

"Aw! That's too bad...you gave us a good show, Boss-man. A shame to see those buns of steel all covered up." Killer Frost said to Saitama with a grin with her hands on her small hips. Saitama turns his head to give Frost a bland stare, and looks back at Black Mask still trapped in Frost's ice.

"I sent your Killer-bot to the scrap heap, Mask-san...was he all you had for protection?" Black Mask starts sweating underneath his mask, and couldn't stop a gulp of nervousness. Saitama gives Black Mask a bored look, and uses his pinky finger on his left hand to break the ice surrounding Black Mask's mouth. "Speak quickly, Mask-san. Do you have anymore strong people that I can fight?"

Black Mask stares at Saitama with wide eyes. "Y-Y-You still want to fight after facing A.M.A.Z.O.?! W-What the hell are you, you son of a bitch?!" Black Mask stutters out, and Saitama sighs with his eyes now closed and arms folded over his bare chest.

"Guess that's a no then. Oh, well. Time to move on, and see if there's someone elsewhere that can give me a good challenge." Killer Frost clears her throat loudly getting Saitama's attention. Frost walks in front of Saitama, and runs a cold finger in circles on his chest.

"Why leave when we can take over Mask's operations. Ms. Li over here has generously lent us her assistance with running the day to day operations." Frost said with a wicked grin, and drags Ms. Li by the arm to stand near Saitama. Ms. Li glares down at the shorter Killer Frost, and adjusts her glasses on her face nervously. "*Ahem!* It is like Ms. Lincoln stated, I wish to be under your employ from this point forward. I am breaking ties with Black Mask effective immediately."

"Traitorous Bitch! When I get my hands on you I'll..." Any further tirade from Black Mask is cut off with a new ice muzzle forming over the bottom of his face courtesy of Killer Frost. Ms. Li gives Frost an appreciative nod, and returns her attention back to Saitama. "Thank you, Ms. Lincoln. Now as I was stating, I ran Black Mask's operations for the most part. His role was that of an enforcer to make sure our men stayed loyal to the organization. You wish to have encounters with strong meta-humans? We have a network spanning across the globe to help locate them, although most propagate at the League's Metro Tower, or the Space Station orbiting the planet." Saitama has a look of realization, and hits his right fist into the palm of his left metal gloved hand.

"Yes! I saw it when I threw Android-san's nuclear core past the Moon. So, that is where I'll find someone who can give me a good fight?" Ms. Li nods at Saitama, and blushes a little at the excited smile he's giving her. "C-Correct, Mr. Saitama. The League's roster has some of the most powerful beings on this planet, and some would say in this galaxy." Saitama, and the others can hear Toyman grumbling in the background, and they look over to see him sitting in a kneeling position, and jabbing long needles into a stuffed toy resembling Superman.

"Hey, Boss-Saitama! Could you give me back my pants?! I don't want the other Legion members seeing me like this!" Atomic Skull said in slight panic looking over his shoulder, and down the hallway where he heard familiar voices approaching their location. Saitama shakes his head at Atomic Skull, but then looks at Black Mask with a grin forming on his face.

"I wouldn't be a good leader if I left you in this state. One pair of pants, coming right up!" Saitama walks over next to Black Mask, and flips him over to grab his pants and yanks them free with a quick motion. Everyone in the room stares down at Black Mask, and their complexion turns white at what they see, or don't see.

Killer Frost sticks her blue tongue out, and is gagging and dry heaving. The same could be said for Star Sapphire, Giganta, Toyman, and Atomic Skull is waving his arms in front of his face. Saitama glances down at Black Mask, and then over to the black pair of pants in his hand. Ms. Li turns her head away from her former employer, and tries to stifle her gag reflex. "You wear nothing on underneath your pants. How very unsightly."

"Mask-san goes commando, huh?" Saitama looks uninterested at Black Mask, and turns his head to Atomic Skull, and waves the pair of pants in the air with a smile. "Skull-san, do you want me to toss the pants over to you?" Atomic Skull shook his head in the negative, and waves his arm in a shooing motion. "Changed my mind! I'm good like this for now, Boss!" Saitama shrugs his metal shoulder-pads, and tosses the pants on the hardwood floor. Saitama, and the others watch as the rest of the Legion of Doom members file their way inside of the office, with nearly all of them snickering at Atomic Skull's boxers as they enter.

"Well, well. Look what we got here. Been a while, Mask. You seem different...did you get a haircut? Maybe lost some weight?" Doctor Polaris said with a sneer at the prone form of Black Mask laying on the office floor. Bizarro floats over to the Mob Boss, and scratches his head in confusion. "Luthor not here. You be Bizzaro's new mommy? Lady parts are tiny, like Luthor's." Everyone in the room starts to laugh at Bizarro's unintentional joke. Doctor Polaris slaps Bizzaro on the back, and wipes a lingering tear from his eye from laughter.

"You're killing me, Bizzaro...knew there was a reason we kept you around besides your Kryptonian abilities." Doctor Polaris looks over to the Legion's new leader, and scoffs lightly with his arms folded over his chest. "You going to get rid of him, and take over his operations? Or, are you like those bleeding hearts in the League, and put him behind bars?" Saitama starts walking towards Black Mask, and the other Legion of Doom members move out of the way to make a path for him.

Saitama is in front of Black Mask, and narrows his eyes at him. Black Mask can feel an oppressive aura surrounding Saitama, and he starts shaking in fear in spite of himself. "He's weak. So damn weak it isn't funny. Why would I stomp on a fly when it's wings are clipped, Magnet-san?" Polaris can see it in Saitama's eyes, that if he argues with him it will be his end. Polaris nods stiffly at Saitama, and the new leader of the Legion looks around at the others seeing them nodding their heads in agreement to save themselves from ending up like A.M.A.Z.O.

Saitama has a small smile on his face, and grabs Black Mask by the top of his head, and drags him to the large screen windows of the office. Saitama turns his head to stare back at the group. "Can someone point me to the nearest police station?" Ms. Li regains her composure, and walks up to Saitama with her portable tablet in her left hand. "Of course, Sir. This program on the tablet will act as a GPS, and will guide you to the Star City precinct closest to our location. Here you are, please do not damage the tablet. It has data that I have yet to backup." Saitama takes the tablet from Ms. Li, and grins at her. "I will do my best, Li-san." Saitama looks back at the Legion of Doom members, and specifically Killer Frost. "You're in charge until I return, Frost-san. Be back before you know it." Saitama makes a dash for the large window with the top of Black Mask's head clutched tightly in Saitama's grip. Black Mask is panicking, and murmuring loudly behind his ice muzzle. The glass shatters from Saitama busting through it, and they begin their decent to street level, with Black Mask's steady stream of urine trailing behind them.

"Got to hand it to the Leader. Not many people can make Black Mask piss himself like that." The Cheetah said, as she turns up her sensitive nose in disgust from the foul stench in the air that's left behind. Killer Frost slings an arm around Cheetah's fur covered shoulder, and she growls lowly at the unwanted contact. "Making Roman scream like a girl while painting the city yellow...he's definitely proving himself so far. He's just got that small white knight complex, but that's something we can wear down overtime. Now, gather around kids! Interim leader Killer Frost's got some orders to give out!"

 _ **Time-skip: East Side of Star City Near Police Precinct**_

A sleek dark motorcycle with two occupants speeds down the city street weaving its way through traffic with skillful precision. The motorcycle comes to an abrupt stop at the side of the road in front of the Star City Police station. The driver of the motorcycle turns off the engine, and takes the key out of the ignition. She kicks down the stand for the motorcycle, and takes off her biker helmet to shake out her long full blonde locks. Her passenger releases his vice-like grip on the motorcycles metal rack at the back, and breathes a sign of relief that they hadn't caused an accident on the way to the Precinct. He then takes off his own biker helmet, and puts his trademark green hat with feather on his head.

"I can tell you're getting better at driving this thing...I only saw my life flashing before my eyes three times this time." The driver of the motorcycle huffs, and pouts slightly at his comment. "There's nothing wrong with my driving. You're being a big baby, Ollie. Didn't you tell me that Vigilante nearly hit the Javelin into a large asteroid with you panicking in the back? If you don't like my driving, you can walk the rest of the way home." Black Canary glares at Green Arrow, and turns around with her arms folded under her breasts. Green Arrow walks around the motorcycle, and steps in front of Black Canary before she can make her way into the Police Station.

"Whoa, Dinah...I didn't mean anything by it. You know that's just my sense of humor, bad as it is sometimes..." Black Canary has a faint smile on her face, and gives a stern look at Green Arrow with her gloved hands on her shapely hips. "Okay then, but the next time you bad mouth my driving you're sleeping on the couch for a week." Green Arrow's eyes widen behind his black domino mask, and he starts pulling at the green collar on his costume in nervousness. "Right. Driving good. Gotcha, Babe." Green Arrow hugs Black Canary to him, and she reciprocates with her head resting on his chest. They are both startled by a large impact on the street that causes the cars alongside the street to shake, and their alarms to sound into the night.

The two heroes are on high alert when they see two individuals inside a semi-large crater. One of them both of the heroes are familiar with, and the other they don't recognize. What makes the two heroes nervous is when the man in the green spandex pants with a bare chest and metal shoulder-pads with matching gloves, and boots looks down at the man they know as Black Mask not moving in the other man's grasp. "Hey, Mask-san...we're here. Umm...Mask-san?" The Bald man stares down at the criminal in his grasp, and shakes him lightly. The bald man looks shocked, and steps away from Black Mask with a grim expression.

"He's dead." Saitama states in a even tone, but his whole body is shaking at the sight of the dead criminal on the street. _"How did this happen? I was careful with him that he wouldn't get hurt on the trip here. What's going on?"_

"Hold it right there, Baldy!" Saitama turns his head mechanically to where he heard the voice, and sees a blond haired man in a green costume that makes him look like Robin Hood with a strange looking arrow pointed at him ready to be fired from his bow. The other blonde is in a fighting stance with an angry look on her face. The man in the green costume draws back the string on his bow further, and grits his teeth at Saitama. "You're coming with us!"

 _ **Author's Note: Edit - A Shout out to Raitoningu PIKACHU for her review pointing out an error I made in the chapter. Thank you! (^_^)**_

 _ **Chapter 5 Complete! Thanks for reading, and thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews for the previous chapter. I'm happy to get so many positive reviews. : ) Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I hope to see you again in Chapter 6 of One Punch of Doom! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch-Man, or Justice League. One Punch-Man is owned by O.N.E., and Justice League and all related characters are owned by Warner Brothers. and DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 6 - The Capes Are Coming**_

 _ **East Side of Star City Near Police Precinct**_

"We can do this one of two ways, Cue-ball. You can surrender now, or surrender later...after we mop the floor with you!" Green Arrow states confidently to their unknown foe, and gives a side wink, and a grin to his partner Black Canary. Saitama begins to raise a metal gloved hand to scratch the back of his neck, and Green Arrow takes this movement as an aggressive act, and shoots one of his Electro-Arrows at Saitama. Green Arrow, and Black Canary are going in slow motion to Saitama, as he examines the trick arrow from all sides, and plucks it out of the air with his thumb, and index fingers.

Green Arrow is momentarily stunned by this, but recovers quickly to load two arrows into his bow, and narrows his eyes behind his black domino mask. Canary doesn't stay idle, and lets loose her Canary Cry at Saitama sending a potent sonic attack in his direction. Saitama moves with lightning speed, and comes up behind Black Canary, and moves her by the shoulders. Before she realizes what's happening, Saitama re-directs her attack at her partner, Green Arrow. Oliver is thrown off his feet by the powerful sonics, and cuffing his bleeding ears with his gloved hands in pain.

"Arrow!" Black Canary shouts in worry, and narrows her eyes at the new presence behind her. Canary performs a spinning back fist at her opponent, but finds that there's no one there. Canary does a quick scan of the area, and her eyes widen when she sees their adversary has taken Oliver's quiver from behind his back, while Arrow is temporarily out of commission. Saitama is now emptying out the arrows from Green Arrow's quiver, and examining them with a critical eye.

Saitama picks up one of the arrows that has a large boxing glove at the tip, and has a mystified look on his face. "How would this even work? The glove should be too heavy to be able to shoot it from a bow." Saitama stated mostly to himself, and drops the arrow quickly when Canary begins to attack him directly. Black Canary is growing increasingly frustrated that none of her punches, and kicks are connecting with her foe.

"What? All you can do is dodge, Baldy?! Are you too scared to fight me?!" Saitama has a tick mark forming on his bald head, and surprises Canary by digging his metal gloved hands into the street's pavement, and lifting out a large chunk of the street in front of her. This causes Black Canary to lose her balance temporarily, and fall on her backside. Saitama tosses the large chunk of rock, and asphalt effortlessly away. Saitama turns his head, and looks down at Canary with a heavy oppressive aura with his face shadowed, and only his eyes visible.

"No, but you're making it difficult for me to hold my strength back." Canary shivers slightly at the sight of Saitama, and the feeling of dread that she's experiencing. Black Canary is able to breathe again, when the menacing aura lessens, with Saitama taking a step back from her. Saitama waves his left metal gloved hand at Canary, and smiles slightly in greeting.

"Hello, my name is Saitama. I'm a B-Class Hero from the Hero Association." Saitama points over to the still form of Black Mask with his metal gloved index finger, and has a slight frown on his face. "He was alive, and screaming up a storm before we arrived here..." Before Saitama can go into a more detailed explanation, he had to dodge out of the way of exploding arrows shot at him by a revived Green Arrow.

"Get away from her!" Green Arrow shouts loudly, and starts firing off arrow after arrow at Saitama, who casually dodges them with ease. Once he is far enough away from Canary, Saitama begins to bat the incoming arrows away with the back of his metal gloved hands. Arrows once again draws back the string on his bow, and sends a flash-grenade arrow at Saitama with a ten second timer. The flash-grenade goes off, and blankets the area with a blinding light. Arrow uses this time to retrieve Black Canary, and lifts her to her feet to find cover behind some parked cars along the street.

Green Arrow uses his right gloved index finger to push a button on the Justice League communicator device located in his left ear. "Mr. Terrific...we've got a situation down here, and need some backup! Who do you have up there in the Tower?" Oliver takes a peek over the car they're using as cover, and watches the intense light caused by his flash-grenade arrow begins to dim.

 _"I'm currently monitoring your location via the Justice League satellite, Arrow. Most of the League members are several star systems away dealing with an alien invasion orchestrated by Mongul, and the reptilian race called the Gordanians. I can only spare a few Leaguers, and...Arrow, to your left!"_ Mr. Terrific warned Arrow over his comm-line with a shout. Green Arrow, and Black Canary both gawped at who was currently crouched next to them with his metal gloved hands on his knees, and a small grin on his face.

"Who are you talking to, Arrow-san?" Saitama asks in curiosity, with his bald head tilted slightly to the right. Green Arrow, and Black Canary quickly sprint away from behind the parked car, and into the open area of the street to get some fighting room. Three new sources of light gain the two Leaguers' attention, and Green Arrow grins to Black Canary in relief.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived!" The teleport from the Watchtower was successful, and three meta-humans now walk over to join their fellow Leaguers.

The first to approach them is the superhero known as Atom-Smasher! He is a large muscular man standing at 7 feet 6 inches tall wearing a red, and blue costume with an atom symbol imprinted on the chest area. He has dark blue forearm guards, and also wears a dark blue mask with white eye slits.

The second man is looking around for their opponent, while walking towards Arrow, and Canary. He's six foot one in height, and is bald with white skin, and black eyes. Sections of his body are made up of different elements. He is the shape-changing elemental hero called Metamorpho!

The third, and final member of the group was currently examining the body of Black Mask. He *tsks* slightly, and shakes his head causing his large bang of red hair above his forehead to sway back, and forth. The man has a thin build, and is wearing a purple, and white costume with an "EM" insignia on the left side of his chest area. He is the elastic skinned superhero, The Elongated Man!

Elongated Man is moving Black Mask's head around, and then checks his arms, and chest area. He starts touching the base of Black Mask's neck, and takes on a thinking pose, as he's kneeling down next to the body. "Hmm...There's no signs of blunt force trauma, and there doesn't seem to be any damage to his neck, or spinal area. We'll need to get him back to the Watchtower for a more extensive examination." Atom-Smasher pounds his fists together, causing a loud smacking sound to be heard, and grunts derisively.

"That's a waste of time, and resources. Mask got what was coming to him! Now, where is this guy that has you wetting your long johns, Arrow?" Atom-Smasher folds his large arms over his chest, and taps his booted foot impatiently. Green Arrow walks up to Smasher, and gets into his personal space, and stares up at him with an annoyed look.

"I don't think I heard you right...care to repeat that?!" Black Canary quickly rushed over, and got in between the two heroes, and pushed them away from each other to avoid a fight.

"Guys! We're on the same team, let's start acting like it! *sigh*" Canary gave Atom-Smasher a look that said *back off*, and turns her head to stare at her partner, and shakes her head in the negative. Arrow grumbles to himself, but eventually backs down. Atom-Smasher sneers at Arrow behind his mask, and huffs loudly.

"Uuuhhh...guys? Was this the one that's been giving you trouble?" Metamorpho questioned to the rest of the team, and points to Saitama, who is moving around Metamorpho staring at him with analyzing eyes. Saitama starts poking him in the rib area with his index finger, getting Metamorpho's right eye twitching in annoyance. Saitama jumps back, and has a small grin on his face, and gives Metamorpho a metallic thumbs up with his left gloved hand.

"You look very cool." Saitama points out, and his bald head starts to gleam in the light, with extra shine coming off the top of his head. Metamorpho is taken aback by Saitama's declaration, and rubs the back of his bald head with his left hand in slight embarrassment.

"Ahhh...thanks?" Atom-Smasher growls, and starts growing until he's twenty-five feet tall, and storms over to Saitama, making spider-web cracks into the pavement with his angry stomps. Saitama turns his head lazily to look up at the large fist coming fast, and directly down at him.

Atom-Smasher connects with his punch, and the impact causes shock-waves that throw Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Metamorpho off their feet. Elongated Man stretches himself around a lamppost to keep from being knocked away by the impact from Atom-Smasher's punch.

When the dust finally clears, all the other Leaguers recovered enough to see Saitama with only some of his upper body, and head sticking out from being driven like a tent spike inside the very street. Canary, Metamorpho, Elongated Man, and Green Arrow all have looks of shock, and Arrow's eyes are wide underneath his black domino mask, when he notices not a shred of remorse coming from Atom-Smasher.

"What the hell are you doing, Smasher! Are you trying to kill this guy?!" Green Arrow said to Smasher in outrage, and motions out angrily with his arm towards Saitama, who is still not moving.

Atom-Smasher chuckles darkly, and wipes his right index finger under his nose. "You wanted help, I got the job done. That's all there is to it, Robin Hood." Green Arrow is about to shout some choice words back at Atom-Smasher, when the group of heroes all hear a loud yawn coming from Saitama.

Atom-Smasher grits his teeth at Saitama's bored look that he's giving him, and crouches down to poke him roughly on his bald head.

"You want some more? The beating I just gave you not enough, Chrome-dome? Did you lose most of your brain cells along with the hairs on your head?!" Saitama gave Atom-Smasher a dull look, and to the surprise of the others freed one of his arms from its confinement. Saitama tries to use the pinky finger on his left hand to dig for nose gold, but the metal gloves on his hand prevented it. Saitama stares down at the glove, and sighs.

"These new accessories are a real pain in the ass." Atom-Smasher is livid, and starts punching Saitama even further down into the pavement, and he keeps smashing down with his closed fists until giant cracks appear all over the road, and Saitama is now nowhere to be seen.

"There! Did you like that, funny guy?! Huh?! What's that? I can't hear you!" Smasher said with arrogance in his voice, and then stares into the hole made by Saitama's descending body. Smasher blinks behind his mask, as he notices a glint of light coming from the bottom of the hole. The other Leaguers have looks of anger, and disappointment on their faces. Green Arrow draws back the string on his bow, with an explosive arrow aimed at Atom Smasher.

"Step away, Kid...slowly." Green Arrow warns, and Canary gets into a fighting stance, with Metamorpho, and Elongated Man flanking Smasher on the other side. Smasher stares with confusion at his fellow Leaguers, and grinds his teeth together.

"What's your deal, Arrow? You gonna spank me for playing too rough?" Green Arrow shakes his head at Smasher, and narrows his green eyes at him.

"He was down, and not putting up a fight...but you attacked him anyway. That's not what heroes do." Elongated Man moves over cautiously to Atom-Smasher with an uneasy look on his features. Atom-Smasher stares down at him, and Elongated Man motions for him to step aside with large stretched out gloved hands.

"Please move aside, Albert. I can stretch myself down inside the hole to retrieve him...if the man is even still alive..." Elongated Man gave Smasher a moment to let his statement sink in. Elongated Man stops suddenly when he thinks he hears movement from within the hole. He stretches out his right ear to make it larger, and kneels down onto the pavement, and puts his large ear against the asphalt. "I can hear something..." Before Elongated Man can continue, the area is rocked with what feels like an earthquake. Atom-Smasher nearly loses his balance, but glances down, and can make out something coming up fast out of the hole.

"I'VE GOT ASPHALT IN MY PANTS!" Came the loud cry from Saitama, and he soars up out of the hole to deliver a thunderous uppercut punch to Atom-Smasher sending him skyward at extreme high velocity. Atom-Smasher's jaw is shattered with Smasher's tongue hanging out lifelessly, and the bottom of his blue mask is waving about with pieces of jaw-bone inside. The unconscious body of Atom-Smasher careens into the side of a building with authority, and puts a massive hole in the wall where he landed. Saitama lands back down onto the street, and starts hopping up, and down shaking his legs about. "Now the pieces are in my boots, and I can't get them out!" Saitama is stilling down on the street, and trying to yank his feet free of the metal boots he's wearing.

"Oh, God! Mr. Terrific, Emergency transport! Lock on to Smasher's signature, and get him back to the Watchtower! Now!" Green Arrow shouted though his comm-device to Mr. Terrific in the Watchtower.

 _"We've got him now, Arrow...he's in bad shape, and my people are getting him to the infirmary as we speak. I'm sending a priority signal to the rest of the League in space, but it will take a while before they get it."_ Mr. Terrific pauses for a moment before continuing. _"This meta-human also has uncharted physical strength, and endurance. I've been monitoring your fight with him, and I noticed a specific pattern. He doesn't attack, unless he's attacked first. I need you, and the others back up here to re-group so we can come up with a strategy to defeat him. I'm teleporting you all up with Black Mask's body now."_ Green Arrow frowned at having to run away from a fight, but he grudgingly nodded his head.

"Fine! Do it!" Green Arrow pointed his gloved finger on his right hand angrily at Saitama, and then rested his bow next to his quiver on his back to click into a section to hold it in place. "This isn't over, not by a long shot, Pal!" The remaining League members, and Black Mask's body were all transported up to the Watchtower in orbit over the Earth. Saitama stopped trying to dislodge his metal boot from his foot to stare blankly at the departing forms of the League members.

"Arrow-san is too high-strung...I hope he went somewhere to unwind." Saitama sits up, and pushes himself off the pavement to stand back up. Saitama stares down the empty street, and rubs the back of his head. "They didn't listen when I told them Mask-san was like that when we arrived. I'm still unsure what happened...maybe Frost-san would know, they did seem like they were close once." Saitama starts walking down the undamaged part of the sidewalk, and stops when his stomach makes rumbling sounds. "I'm so hungry, I could even eat King's horrible cooking. I'd better get back to Mask-san's former Headquarters...no telling what Frost-san is up to now."

 _ **Location: New Legion Of Doom Headquarters (Formerly Black Mask's) - Star City**_

"You did...WHAT?!" Star Sapphire bellows at a smirking Killer Frost, and throws her pink gloved hands up in the air with an incredulous look on her face. Killer Frost leans back in Black Mask's easy chair, and kicks her feet up on the desk, with her hands resting behind her head.

"I thought I was crystal clear in my explanation to all of you, Princess. Black Mask needed to go, so I sent him on to Hell a little early." Killer Frost grins over to Ms. Li., and she adjusts her glasses on her face with her right hand nervously. Atomic Skull has a look of confusion, and folds his arms over his chest.

"Wait...when Boss-Saitama left with Mask in tow, he was still alive. How could you have killed him when you didn't even touch him?" Killer Frost frowns at Atomic Skull, who now is wearing a new pair of pants.

Frost's expression changes into a dark smile, and she takes her hands from behind her head, and puts her elbows on the desk, and clasps her slender hands together. "Did you forget I was the one that put Roman in the deep freeze? Before our bold, and bald leader got his hands on him, I used my power to freeze the blood in his heart valves shut. No blood pumping, means the heart eventually stops beating. Even with the added adrenaline pumping in his system from Boss-man's jumping with him as carry-on luggage wouldn't be enough to keep him alive." The other Legion of Doom members nod at each other at her logic, and some members send Killer Frost looks of respect.

"The best part about using my power this way, is that it's completely untraceable. No way for anyone to connect me with his murder." Killer Frost starts to breathe out cold mist from her mouth, and stares menacingly at the other Legion of Doom members. "I know you're all smart enough not to go snitching on me to the Boss-man, right?" The others quickly nod their heads, remembering what she did to their old colleagues at their former headquarters.

"Sooo...when our new Leader shows up with a lifeless Black Mask to drop him off to Star City's finest, they'll get in touch with the League. Then, they will confront Saitama...who will have no choice, but to fight back." Toyman surmises with a wicked smile underneath his Toyman head.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Star Sapphire remarked with a knowing look underneath her mask, and her gloved hands on her shapely hips. Killer Frost folds her arms over her small breasts, and nods in the affirmative.

"That's right. The new Boss-Man may have the brawn, but I'm gonna be the brains of this outfit!" The other Legion of Doom members began to argue with each other, and Killer Frost about her bold statement. None of the Legion members noticed when Lex Luthor starts to groan from his position on the floor, and he begins to slowly regain consciousness.

 _ **Chapter 5 Complete! I'm back with a new chapter. :) Thanks for reading, and thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews. I'm happy that so many of you are enjoying the story. : ) Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I hope to see you again in Chapter 7 of 'One Punch of Doom!' :D**_


End file.
